<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About time. by Sojin_tachibana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322671">About time.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojin_tachibana/pseuds/Sojin_tachibana'>Sojin_tachibana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojin_tachibana/pseuds/Sojin_tachibana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A not so princess like girl admits her feelings for a prince.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Tedros sat watching his friend, princess Agatha, practicing her penalty kicks. Wincing, again when the ball smacked into the goalie's face. 'Poor dot' he thought. Later after dot was taken to the nurse agatha walked out to tedros from the locker room. "You could have apologized to her." He said knowing agatha wouldn't care.<br/>"She should have been wearing the mask."<br/>He shook his head. "You're so mean to everyone. Why?" He said looking at her.<br/>"I'm not mean to you."<br/>"You know what I mean"<br/>"No. No I don't."<br/>"Agatha.."<br/>"Leave it tedros."<br/>"Agatha dont do this again"<br/>"Leave it!" She stopped balling her fist up. He snapped his mouth closed looking at her. Tears fulled the corners of her eyes he saw before she turned away.<br/>"Agatha? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"<br/>She took a shaky breath "Yes tedros I'm hurt." <br/>"Lets go to the nurse why didnt you say so earlier"<br/>"Not physically."<br/>He stared at her for a bit.<br/>"Explain" he said with curiosity<br/>She scoffed "You wouldn't understand I shouldn't have tried." She started to walk only for him to grab her arm and spin her around.<br/>"Explain. Who hurt you."<br/>She stared into his eyes. "You."<br/>"Me?" She nodded "how?"<br/>She stared and slowly leaned into him softly kissing him. He didn't respond, shocked. When she pulled away, "why?" He said softly. "I love you tedros. But you never took me seriously. You never acknowledged my feelings like this."<br/>"For how long?" He said with furrowed brows<br/>"Since the beginning of the school year.. I was going to tell you, but you were with Sophie."<br/>"But you dated chaddick"<br/>"Only to get your attention. We didn't actually date."<br/>He said nothing just stared at her she went to pull away only to be pued into his chest as he placed his soft lips on hers. Her heart skipped a beat as she kissed back.  After They pulled away she looked at him. "Does this mean..?" <br/>"Will you go out with me?" He said smiling <br/>She smiled back, a rarity, "Yes." They kissed again and walked home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short story. Let me know if y'all want more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>